The Lust Of Us: Exhibitionism
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: Ellie is introduced to the world of sex by Joel and she finds she has a very perverted side to her. This leads the two of them into a spiral of kinky experiments. But this one is by far the craziest thing they've ever done...What were they thinking? This is a good showcase for how my writing has improved tenfold since the last time I wrote smut. Ellie/Joel. Enjoy!


******(Sorry, I accidentally added a chapter instead of replacing this one. Made it longer)**

**I don't know how I came to write this story. It is SO far outside my usual scope. I guess there's this dark, pent up side of me I've been suppressing when I wrote all those cute and fluffy stories. You can only hold back for so long before cracking.**

**This story may not be for the faint of heart or my usual fans. I'm sorry. I'm a pervert sometimes. It's going to be a pretty smutty, depraving, discomforting, and steamy. Seriously. It's pretty damn lewd. I think I'm pretty damn good at writing smut now. This is proof. Hope you enjoy. Please review after!  
**

_What the fuck are we doing..._ is all Ellie could think at the moment. How had she not only agree to this, but look forward it. When had she become such a pervert? As if she didn't already know... She thought about it as she stared down past the balcony. Looking down at the group of clickers as she bit her lip. She felt her heartbeat rising in anticipation as she looked back at Joel.

It started from that one moment. And she knew it.

* * *

Shortly after arriving in Tommy's community Ellie had been getting used to things. Some things were annoying like getting up early to go to school, but there were some major benefits to living here.

There was food. There was ALWAYS food. It was a dream come true, but that wasn't the best part. Her favourite benefit was definitely showers. She had never experienced such an amazing way to cleanse herself. The warmth of the water enveloping her skin. All the guck and dirt rinsing away. Her body becoming clean and prime.

Yes, it was after a shower. That's when it started. She had been naked in her room, wiping her hair with a towel. Joel walked in and there was this awkward tension that just shifted itself into the room. Joel and Ellie just stared at each other for a moment. A man over 40 was staring at her naked. She did not know how to react. It was Joel who finally broke the silence.

"Sorry..." As he broke out of his trance, leaving the room.

"Uhh...it's okay." She said as the door closed, not knowing how to respond.

But she saw it. The look in his eye. It made her body tingle. There was definitely this unique look he just gave her that he had never given her before. He saw her as a woman. No, he wanted her as a woman...

They had always slept in the same bed. Partly because space was limited in their small community, but mostly because Ellie found it hard to sleep away from Joel. She felt safe with him. And nobody can blame her after the hell she went through just to get here.

That night was different. When she cuddled up to him like she usually did, she felt his heartbeat rise. His body stiffen. It made her feel strange. She felt wanted, powerful. Something she had never felt before. She felt desired.

She gulped as she felt what was most certainly his reproductive organ hardening, pressing to her stomach as they both laid on their sides, facing each other in a hug.

Her body was feeling hot, the entire room was. And it wasn't because it was warm lately. All those hot summer nights on the road were nothing compared to this. This was something else.

_The fuck am I doing... _Ellie thought as she moved her hand down to it. She was curious...Yes that's what it was. Curiosity. At least that's what she convinced herself it was.

She rested her hand on his member firmly, feeling its warmth through his clothing. He gasped. "Ellie." He said in a stern voice. Warning her not to proceed further. He grabbed her arm, pulling her off of him.

She retreated instantly, embarrassed and flustered. She wasn't really sure what she was even doing. "Sorry...I...uhh...Sorry" She said nervously, feeling her cheeks reddening.

They separated, Ellie moved back, holding her hand, blushing and cursing at herself in her head.

Joel thought for a moment, it had been years. YEARS, since he had a woman. He was fighting with his desires. His wants. His sexual needs._ But it's Ellie..._ He thought to himself trying to calm himself down as he closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them to see Ellie further away, looking at him with blushed cheeks. A stream of moonlight went across her face down to her chest. Her slightly exposed chest. Her Pajama top had 3 buttons undone. The moonlight highlighting the outer curve of her developing breasts. It was mocking him. Her face. Her body. Her entire being begging to be pulled in and...and what?...

_Mother of God..._ He thought. He couldn't take it. His member was raging. He knew what he wanted.

"Ellie..." He said again, in a coarse, needy tone. She raised her eyebrows surprised as he pulled her into him. He grabbed her butt firmly, squeezing it as he pressed his meaty member against her stomach. Letting her feel how big it is underneath all the clothing.

She let out a surprised yelp, her body stiffening. "Joel, the fuck are you doing?" She asked, somewhat confused. But she knew what he truly intended.

He pushed her tiny body so that their faces met. She gulped. _Fuck. __He isn't is he?...He is! _She thought, frozen like a deer in headlights as he pressed his lips to hers.

Her first kiss was given to him. She felt a surge go through her body from it. Her body was enjoying the new sensation, despite the lack of her consent. The body only reacts. It does not think. She tried to protest, but opening her mouth only invited him to intrude hers with his tongue. His long tongue swirling around her tiny one. Her moan of protest turning to one of pleasure. The sweet sound resonating into Joel's ears as he hungrily continued.

He trailed his hand off her butt, sliding it to her crotch. That's when he started to realize how bad he had just fucked up. She was tiny, inexperienced and he could feel all the regret and stupidity just crash on to him. He snapped out of it. He couldn't be doing this. What was he thinking?

He moved his hands off her, pushing her off of him. "I'm sorry..." He said guiltily, feeling regret in the pit of his stomach. _You've done it now..._ He thought to himself, rubbing his forehead.

Ellie panted, catching her breath. Letting the events catch up to her. Feeling the heat of the moment. She looked back at him, seeing his guilty expression. What he had done was wrong. She couldn't believe the turn of events. She should be disgusted. But then again, she should be disgusted if the world they lived in still held morals and ethics so highly. The world they lived in was not like that at all. After all they've been through, she learned that the hard way. And despite his forceful advances. She realized there was this sick part of her that didn't want him to stop. She felt the heat in her loins. Her body felt hot. Her breathing heavy. There was a sexual hunger that awoken in her.

"You...didn't have to stop." She said looking down, not wanting to look into his eyes when she said that. Fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"What?" Joel asked, not believing his ears.

"You didn't have to stop..." She said again quietly. Still avoiding his gaze. Feeling her heartbeat jump at her own words.

"Ellie...I.." He said, trying to avoid her advance.

"Joel..." She said interrupting him. Moving back to him, pulling his arm to her inner thigh. "Don't...fucking...stop." She finished as she looked up at him with needy eyes. There was uncertainty and nervousness in her expression, but he could tell she meant what she said.

Whatever self-control Joel had before shattered. He didn't care anymore. The girl in front of her was one he was not seeing as his daughter anymore. But as a woman. He moved his hand back to her needy sex. He started rubbing her through her clothes, catching her unexpectedly, making her moan out surprised in response before muffling her voice.

His wife had always told him she had never been with someone so skilled in bed. He never believed it, but he would test his skill tonight. He pulled her bottoms down with her panties with a few swift yanks.

"Joel..wait...I.." Ellie said with a bit of hesitation in fear in her voice. It was too fast. The hungry look he had in his eyes made her second guess herself.

"Shh, baby girl. I'll take good care of you." He said in an impatient tone. He pressed his fingers to her slit, stroking it. _Dear god she's wet_ He thought.

She grit her teeth, suppressing her moans as he stroked her outer folds. Sliding his finger over her clit.

"Baby girl, I'm gonna make you feel better then you've ever had. This night will be smeared into your memory." He whispered into her ear in an almost animistic tone. Yes, he would make this inexperienced girl feel the true meaning of pleasure. He would have her cumming her brains out. He couldn't wait.

Everything was happening to fast. Her mind was in a tornado of thoughts. His whisper making her spine tingle. That's when he pushed a finger into her tight hole. She opened her mouth to moan but she made no noise as he plunged into her depths. She was too overwhelmed with the feeling to even make a noise. It was only when he stopped did she make a sound, as if her mind finally was able finally able to catch up with all the sexual friction that just occurred. She let out a gasp as he let his finger rest deeply within her. He looked at her face. It was filled with reluctance and inexperience. But also filled with an expression of overwhelming pleasure.

"Don't worry, this will feel good." He said as he started pulling out of her slowly. She let out a slow, loud moan as he did. "Shh. Shh." He said pulling her to him with his other hand. Kissing her. He finished pulling out, all the way to the tip of his finger. He plunged back in faster this time, making her squeal into their kiss, allowing him to once again push his tongue into her mouth.

He pushed a single finger in and out of her, quickening pace every few strokes. She was so tight and wet. He had never felt so needy for something in so long. Just the thought of plunging into her made him even more turned on. But patience was the key. He wanted to please her, before pleasing himself.

He pushed in and out of her like a piston now. Ellie couldn't take it anymore. She broke the kiss, looking down at his near inhuman speed. "Joel...wait. Wait. Slow down fuck." She begged as she felt her orgasm building and he knew it. She feared what was to come, her face cringing. It felt like an explosion was going to happen.

"No, now I'll do it even better for you." He pulled is finger all the way out, and slowly plunged 2 fingers into her.

She gritted in discomfort. Feeling the pain of being stretched ever more than before. He stopped when he was as deep as he could go. She expected him to pull out. Anticipating it. Trying to mentally prepare herself for it. "Joel wait...please.." She said again, her voice shaky.

"Shh. Just feel it. I wanna see your innocent little face when you cum."

_Cum?_ She thought before he started vibrating his fingers left and right into her. Making her moan out lewdly.

"Yeah, c'mon. Just let it go." He said grabbing her jaw with his other hand and looking into her eyes, not letting her break eye contact.

"Joel..." She begged, feeling herself rapidly approach her limit.

Her legs tightened around him, her back started arching. Her toes curling. She came explosively, her juices squirting on him as her body bucked with contractions. She didn't let out a sound. It was all too much, She wanted to scream. But her body was to overwhelmed with pleasure to do so.

Joel held her jaw through it. Seeing her eyes close as her orgasm came crashing down mercilessly.

Joel didn't let her have a break. He continued his motions through her orgasm, despite her tightening contractions. He lengthened her orgasm as long as he could as her juices squirted all over the bed and their bodies in splatters. Her walls hugged his fingers so tightly, but he forced them open anyway. As the first of her juices finished squirting out she broke her silence and let out an overwhelmed squeal. Her legs bucking as he continued. Her moans becoming loud and unsuppressible as she tried to hold his arm to stop him. But he wasn't going to stop. He continued as her juices splattered, she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head for a moment as she let out one final squirt.

Finally he slowed down as her orgasm ended, eventually stopping. Her body still giving small twitches as even after he pulled out his fingers. She made a relieved "ohhh" sound as he pulled out, finally given time to recuperate.

_Maybe I did too much for her first orgasm. _ He thought as he saw her body twitch. Her eyes watery as she stared at him in a daze. As if she was too far gone.

He licked them, tasting her bitter-sweetness, but still leaving much of the oozy liquid on his fingers.

She thought she was going to faint from that. It was much too intense. Her body still twitched uncontrollably in post orgasm. She looked down tiredly at her juices. They were sprayed everywhere. _Fuck..._ Is all she could think.

"Enjoy that babygirl?" He asked as he looked down a there. her juices sprayed everywhere in her half naked form. He hadn't even taken off all her clothes yet. Her clothes were a mess. Her button top wrinkled and he must have popped one of her buttons because 4 of her buttons were undone now, her milky smooth chest exposed even further.

She nodded in response. Panting. She felt exhausted just from that. Her orgasm felt so explosively overwhelming. She felt like any contact with her sex would drive her insane.

"Here taste yourself. The taste of a woman. He said offering his two wet slick fingers in front of her mouth. She reluctantly sucked off the juices. This made Joel Shudder, his dick twitching in response to her warm mouth.

_Its kind of weird _She thought as she tasted her own juices.

"Ready for round 2?" He said with a grin.

_He can't be fucking serious._ Ellie thought.

He wasn't joking. He was pulling down his pants. Revealing his thick member. _Dear god...its bigger than my arm_ She thought exaggerating his size. She was in disbelief.

"No..Joel. Fuck No I can't. I really can't."

He pushed her on her back. and wrapped his knees around her. "You can baby girl. And you will."

She gulped. Something about the way her held her. The way he spoke to her just now. She felt dominated. And she liked it.

She looked up at him, finding it hard to meet his gaze. She didn't say anything else. She reluctantly accepted her fate, taking a deep breath. He entered her slowly. "Ahh...Joel its big..." She said uncomfortably as he pushed into her, pushing as deep as he could go until he reached her hymen. She was so tight. If he didn't have such good control he might be able to blow his load right here. He couldn't believe it. Her tiny body was taking him in, stretching to meet his width as he pushed into her.

The next part was a blur of pain and tears and discomfort for her. She cried out. "It hurts! Fuck. Joel..."

Joel had comforted her. Trying to make it as painless as possible. But soon enough he moved. It was painful at first. But her juices allowed him to easily move in her. Providing sweet friction for the both of them. He didn't push himself all the way in. Letting half of his member into her so she could get used to it.

Each thrust felt painful. But as each thrust found its way into her, the pleasure found its way there too. Little by little. After a while, despite the pain she found herself moaning out, craving the next thrust each time. Sluttishly thrusting herself back. She wanted more. She would probably be sore afterwards but she didn't want this to stop.

He held back at first, but Joel did like dirty talk. Ellie learned this very fast. And she also found she liked it as well.

"Joel" She moaned out between thrusts repeatedly.

"Joel what? Tell me. How does it feel?" He said as he slammed into her rougher than the usual pace, making her squeal out.

"Its..Its good. It's so big and good."

"Does my babygirl like it. Do you want me to go faster? Deeper?" He asked, keeping a constant pace as their body made gushy sex noises.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes...I want you to go deeper. Faster" She said reluctantly.

"Tell me more clearly how you want me to fuck your tight pussy." He said slowing his pace. Making her pick up hers needily. She realized what he wanted.

"Joel... I want you to fuck me...I want you to fuck my virgin pussy harder. Deeper. Fuck my tiny body." She replied in a loud needy voice.

He smirked. He pushed in faster than before. Each thrust pushing him deeper and deeper into her. Making her moan out in pain and pleasure. She couldn't believe the size. this whole time she thought she had already taken his entire length. It was when she felt him put her legs over his shoulders and really push himself into her, did she know that it wasn't true.

Soon their coupling made slappy sex noises as she finally took his length, his balls slapping against her as their hips met with each thrust. She moaned incoherently now. She was going to cum. He wasn't even done yet. He felt her walls tightening around him as she came again, screaming out. Her body was trying out push him out. walls tightening around his member.

He wasn't going to have any of that. He wasn't done with her yet. He looked at her face, she was spent. She her body sweaty and exhausted. But it was not over.

He took her shoulders with both hands firmly as he was being pushed out by her walls. "We're not done yet babygirl." He said as looked at her meet his gaze.

"Joel. Wait. Fuck" She said with a fearful look on her face.

He wasn't going to wait. He gripped her shoulders tightly and pushed her towards him and rammed himself back into her length. The sound she made was not a squeal. Not a moan. It was an animalistic plea of mercy . _I'm gonna fucking die...I'm gonna fucking die of pleasure_ She thought as he forced himself back in.

He pumped into her tight folds Again. Faster. Pushing himself closer to his release. Her orgasmic juices from her last climax squirting out as he thrusted continously

She felt like she would drown in pleasure. She couldn't even think. Her body filled with sweat and sex juices as they splattered with each thrust. She didn't even know how long they've been having sex anymore. She was just there to feel. She could do nothing else.

Part of her back was lifted off the bed slightly now as her legs rested across his chest and bent over his shoulders. He thrusted into her mercilessly, holding her by the shoulders the entire time.

He felt himself getting close. He lifted her up as he stood on the bed. He kept her legs still over his shoulders, roughly pushing her to wall above the bed, _Fuck she's flexible_ He thought as he pressed her back to the wall, bending her further with each deep thrust. She was too short to kiss this way, so he kissed her forehead. Something about that cute gesture mixed into this dirty act made him feel his orgasm nearing. "Ellie..." He said in a needy tone.

_No..._She thought as she felt him piston into her as her orgasm built up agian. And then within a few more thrusts, Joel groaned as he released his seed into her as she came. Screaming out. He kept her pinned to the wall as he came. His spurts of cum rushing deep into her.

Finally he carefully lowered her onto the bed. Pushing her legs off his shoulders, letting them fall to his sides. Ellie sighed as his cum leaking out of her.

She remembered him rolling to the side, her legs still giving uncontrolled twitches as his cum oozed out of her. He was looking at her naked form, breathing it in. He was remembering the look on her face. She was so spent. He'd had just given her the a thorough fucking that no girl her age should ever have felt.

"Babygirl. You were amazing. Was it good? I haven't seen someone cum so many times."

She nodded breathlessly. Her body twitching one more time. She shivered, feeling the cool air hit her sweaty skin. Joel wrapped himself around her, giving her comfortably warmth.

She was spent and so was he. They cuddled with each other and they quickly drifted to sleep. Still naked. It was at that time that Ellie realized he had awoken some part of her she never knew she had.

* * *

Almost every day after that she wanted to have sex with him. He obliged at first happily. But the man could only do so much at his age. He soon just pleasured her in other ways, he started opening up to her with his ideas. His kinks. And she found herself craving them as much as he did.

Some days he would tie her wrists and legs to the bed, and he'd mercilessly make her cum multiple times. She found being blindfolded made it even better.

At times she wore no underwear to school. And she was greatly rewarded by Joel when she got home. She was sloppy wet by that time.

She even skipped class sometimes, pretending she was sick so that Joel could ram his length into her in the middle of the day. She found it hard to focus on school sometimes. And Joel didn't help. Recently, Joel noticed this and decided to 'help'. He had Ellie do her homework while he ate her out. And she wasn't allowed to orgasm until she finished. Ironically she did her homework that night, and the following nights and saw her grades actually improve. "Whatever you're doing. Keep up the good work" Her teacher had said. She couldn't help but blush in response to that, receiving a strange look in return.

Among other things, one of Joel's favourite things to do was making her beg. Even she couldn't believe half of the things that came out of her mouth sometimes. And she was used to being foul mouthed. What could she do? She was sometimes tied up and teased into submission. So needy and wet, and Joel would just tease her until she begged for it exactly the way he wanted. In all the slutty details. Good God, if the others heard the things she said she would die of embarrassment.

They would often roleplay. She'd call him "Daddy". It was a sickening idea when you thought about it, yet that is exactly why it was naughty. The taboo was just so depraving. She couldn't help but enjoy it.

One of her favourite things to do was seeing herself getting manhandled by him in front of a mirror. Her tiny form getting dominated by him. her body taking his huge length. She couldn't help but be turned on seeing herself with him in such a way.

Their perversions knew almost no limit. They had explored many kinks, but this right now was by far the craziest thing they've done.

* * *

Ellie looked back over the railing. What if someone saw them? half the town thought she was his actual daughter. What if somehow they got hurt. What if he had to fire his gun?

_Exhibitionism_ She thought.

_Okay having sex with people is one thing. But this...In front of the infected? What the fuck are we doing? _She thought as she looked down. There were clickers all over the place.

Despite the reluctance. She knew this turned her on. The fear instilled mixed with the sex. The chance of being seen or heard by the infected who may even hurt her. She knew there was no real danger though, they were 20 feet up on the patrol tower in the edge of town. But just the thought of them hearing her because she couldn't keep her voice quiet. It made her even hornier. _Dear god...I've become a pervert_ She thought as Joel pulled down her jeans as she continued leaning on the rail in front of her.

"hey wait." Ellie whispered, not expecting him to start so soon. Doubts reaching her mind.

"Shhh. Don't want them to hear you do you?" He said as he pulled his pants down as well, freeing his cock. He stroked his cock between her legs, lubricating himself."You're so wet. You've been looking forward to this all day haven't you?"

"Shut up..." She said in a defensive embarrassed voice, making him let out a small laugh. She made sure to keep her voice down, suppressing her moans.

"Hey, you're doing pretty well at keeping quiet. You're usually begging me to ram this in you... It makes me wanna try even harder." he said as he surprised her and shoved his length into her making her let out a muffled squeal as she bit her lip.

He unclasped his holster in case he needed to pull out his gun. He couldn't believe it. They were actually doing this.

"Joel, seriously. They'll hear us." She said fearfully.

"That's part of the fun isn't it babygirl?" He said with a wicked smirk as he fucked her doggystyle. "Remember to be quiet." He said wickedly before ramming his full length into her and pistoning into her at a rapid pace.

She had to cover her mouth to keep herself quiet. Wanting nothing more than to squeal and beg him for more. This sex was even better than usual. She hadn't been so turned on in her entire life. But she looked down, a clicker had taken notice of something and looked toward their direction slowly walking.

Joel saw this and felt her walls tighten around him. "You're feeling turned on with the fear of getting heard aren't you?" He asked as he pumped into her faster. "Answer me" He said in a commanding whisper into her ear.

"Y-yes..." She said as she let go of her mouth.

"Good." He said as he grabbed both her arms and lifted her off the rail. Suspending her past the balcony, Lifting her feet of the grounded as he pounded into the young girl harder than he ever would have done his wife. She felt her heartbeat quicken. He was insane. He was the only thing supporting her now. And there were clickers everywhere below them. "Joel what the fuck?" She whispered in fear.

"You got tighter all of a sudden. You like this position don't you?" He said knowingly.

The fear of falling. The clickers. The fact that he was the only thing keeping her from falling. The mix of fear and pleasure was amazing.

She couldn't cover her mouth now. Her arms held by him behind her. She tried desperately to keep quiet. "C'mon babygirl. You don't have to be a good girl. Don't hold back. I know you like this"

He felt her walls tightening. She was gonna cum. The feeling had become so familiar now. He smirked.

He Pulled her down onto him with each thrust, roughly with a yank on both her arms each time. Then she felt her cum squirting out. off the balcony as she squealed out in such a lewd way. She was sure someone had to have heard. The clickers clicked angrily as she looked down at them moving towards the tower. her cum spraying not only on the floor, but on their bodies, and even over the tower railing. maybe even hitting the infected below them.

Joel stopped as she tightened her walls around her. Giving her a moment to relax.

_Is it over?_ She thought. As the clickers began to stray away from the tower, looking in the wrong direction for the source of the sound.

"I hope you're not as noisy as you usually are after you orgasm." He whispered into her ear. He didn't even move yet. Her pussy twitched in response to his words. tightening around him.

He started moving again slowly. "Joel...JOEL you're fucking crazy. Stop. I can't. They'll hear me. I'm gonna fucking die."

"Like I said, that's part of the fun isn't it?" He responded mercilessly.

He pushed her forward. over the railing further, Her entire body was over the railing now."Joel, the fuck?!" She said fearfully

"Show them your face when you cum. Be as noisy as you want" he said, loving her reaction. She was tightening around him even more.

He plunged into her and fucked her mercilessly, in no way any girl her age should ever be handled. But he knew she would love it. She was so much tighter than usual. It must be the fear. She gulped as she desperately tried to keep quiet. but that was short-lived when she soon started letting outs muffled moans.

"Ellie, just let go. You'll feel a lot better." He said to her. Pushing her to break her defenses.

She couldn't stop it anymore. She was being fucked regardless, so might as well really enjoy it.

"Joel...Joel If you keep going I'll cum again." She moaned out loudly. The clickers all came now. She was letting out lewd squeals of pleasure with each thrust.

"Good. Good, keep talking. I'll reward you" He said back, thrusting into her. Their hips meeting with sloppy slaps.

"Oh god. Joel they hear me. It feels so good. I'm gonna cum,. I'm gonna cum!" She yelled out as the clickers shook the tower making her tighten her walls in fear.

"Go then. Go then. Tell me what you're doing and where, then you can cum."

"I'm...I'm getting fucked above a hoard of infected. My little fucking pussy is getting driven in by grown man and I'm gonna cum all over it. I-I..." She said as she interrupted herself with a squeal cumming on his cock again as her walls milked Joel's cock as he orgasmed too. Their mixed juices falling over the railing.

_What the fuck...did we...just do..._ Ellie thought as she came down from her high.

"We need to do this again." Joel said as he panted, pulling her back into the tower.

"Fuck...yes..." Ellie said between breaths. Their mixed juices oozing down her leg as she looked back at him. "Again...as in right...fucking... now." She said as she continued catching her breath. Grabbing his hot member and stroking it.

"Fuck..."

"C'mon Daddy...I wanna play." She said seductively, feeling his member harden.

The girl's sex drive was insane. And he loved it.

**Wow that was seriously, seriously lewd. I don't know where that came from. I actually feel kind of embarrassed even posting this. When was the last time I wrote something this depraved? Anyway. Hope you enjoy.**

**If you liked it or want more. Please review. I love feedback! I'm not sure if I should write smut or Last Of Us stories at all anymore. I guess it depends on how well this is received.  
**


End file.
